Spectre
by fanmanbookman
Summary: This fic is based in the 2008 Next Avergers Movie. It followes my own Occ as she grows up with the Next Avengers and all the challeges that they face together.I suggest that if you haven't seen the movie than watch it first before reading this story.
1. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Next Avergers or it's characters or any characters related to Marvel in anyway. All I do own is my oc.**

The war waged on. It started in one of the many prisons of The Avengers, made to house the deadliest villain's, the prisons made and tailored to hold super powered beings. There was a riot, but not from the prisoners, no from the prison guards.

The guards were androids made by none other than Iron Man and Giant Man. Irons Man weapons and programming and Giant Mans design, together they made the one thing that can defeat and hold off super villains, together they made the only thing that can destroy the Avengers.

Quickly it spread from prison to prison the main droid grew stronger it's A.I. programming more demented, more intelligent. It branched off from its main programming of holding the peace and protecting the planet and did what it thought was best to follow it. It struck out taking control forcing others to follow behind it. It believed it was the only way to keep the peace. But to do that it first had to destroy what it thought was the main reason for the violence. The Avengers.

An explosion rocked the ground and pieces of the nearby building broke off shattering on the ground. "Everyone fall back!" One person ordered. He was a large man that carried a shield on his left forearm with a star in the middle. Captain America.

"We have to stall them." Another person replied. With a stomp his large foot came crashing down shaking the ground and cracking the cement of the road they fought on.

Ducking behind his shield Captain America tapped the device on his ear static ringing through before falling quiet. "Avengers fall back to the Helicarrier."

Voices cut in on the other side before the com went quiet and the Captain started to slowly move backwards never turning his back on the things that attacked him. A boom beside him made him duck and an object crashed into the building beside him the rubble collapsing on top of it.

Looking at it worriedly he lunged forward when a distinctly human hand pushed aside some rubble. "A little help her would be nice." A muffled voice yelled out the hand waving to grab attention.

"Tony what happened?" Captain asked pushing aside the rubble and pulling the partially armored man out from under. Tony's once high tech armor was in ruins pieces missing in large chunks and sparks shot out of what was left. The only thing left in one piece was his chest plate where his fake heart resided and kept him alive.

"A minor Ultron snuck up on me and got the upper hand." He replied. Tony scowled when he tried to use his hand beams but they only sparked the green light they created barely there.

That was all Captain American needed to see. "Tony get back to the Helicarrier and prep it."

"Bu…"

"No buts go!"

With a grumble Tony took off running with a slight limp in his left leg. "Hulk!" The Captain roared over the explosions.

"Hulk smash!" The rough voice roared back from over the com.

"Hulk smash your way towards the Helicarrier open a way there for Tony."

Tony ran dodging the large chunks of stone that littered the ground before him. Leaping over those he couldn't quickly run around. A rough howl was heard before the large hulking form of the Hulk sailed through the air crashing into a robot and crushing it.

Running past the brute Tony skidded around a corner loosing his balance and crashing into a pile of droid parts. "Tony get up!" A girl yelled above him her black and yellow armor torn and dirty with blood.

Reaching down she yanked the tired man from the ground dragging him in the direction he was supposed to go. "Now go!" She barked throwing him forward. Turning around she shrunk down till she was no bigger than the hand of a small child and flew off yellow lasers flying from her hands and hitting the approaching robots.

"I feel like a rag doll to everyone." Tony muttered attempting to run faster as he also tried to stay low. Soon the large building that housed the large ship came into view and Tony started to run faster with renewed energy.

Punching the control panel on the side of the door he ignored the dull ache in his hand and slipped into the door as it struggled to slide open for him. Within seconds he was held against the wall by a figure completely in white. His face was covered by a mask and a deep hood covered the rest of his head.

"Ghost its me." Tony gasped scrapping his hands on the gloved ones that were Ghosts.

"Tony? What happened?" Ghost asked dropping Tony and stepped back. "Where's the others?"

"Coming. Steve told me to get here and prep the ship." Tony replied. He started to move down the hallway with quick even steps as Ghost followed. "Tell me are the kids here yet?"

When no answer was forth coming Tony looked over his shoulder. "All but one. Clint hasn't shown up with Francis yet. The rest are in the hanger of the carrier playing with some toys.

Tony nodded and kept moving. Just as he was approaching a door where he could hear the peals of laughter that only kids and babies could make his communicator chirped. "Tony you copy." Captain America asked.

"I'm here Steve what is it?" This wasn't good. If Captain America was buzzing in and he sounded worried like he was about to lose his kid than somethings wrong. Wait. Oh no.

"Tony take the kids and get them away from here. Get them to safety."

"Steve just wait a second, we can all get out together." Tony replied worried for his long time friend.

"No go Tony Ultron is almost…" The sentence was cut off by a burst of static before an explosion rocked the building, dust fell from the roof above them and both Tony and Ghost looked back the way they came as they heard clanking coming down the hall.

"Go." Ghost ordered. Reaching behind him his body went see through as he grabbed Tony's shirt making Tony go see through also. Pushing Ghost launched Tony through the door like it wasn't there and smashed the controls forcing the door to lock.

"Tony get the kids to safety." Ghost ordered.

"Ghost what…what are you doing?" Tony roared pounding on the door with his fists from the other side.

Sighing sadly Ghost looked down at his suit and started stripping the armor off. First came his chest piece which fell off with clang than his bracers and belt followed. Wrapping it up in his cloak he pried the door open and shoved the bundle through. "Be sure to give this to my kid Tony."

Yanking his gun out of its side holster he spun around and opened fire on the robots.

Tony was numb as he herded the last kid into the large cockpit of the carrier. It was Ghosts own kid. The kid was no older than one but already he had no parent. "Good bye old friends." Tony sighed. Patting the bundle of white beside him he turned on the ship with a roar of engines and took off.


	2. Gifts

**Chapter Two**

**Gifts**

**2,221 Words.**

It was now a year and a half since the day Tony was forced to leave his friends. He stood in the kids' group bed room the rest of the dome structure still being formed into their future home. The ship had crashed only the quick thinking of Tony and Jocasta the A.I. of the ship kept them alive. Now Jocasta was controlling some of the still working equipment and making an environmental dome to raise the kids in.

Tony smiled slightly as he bent down and picked the squirming baby Pym out of his crib holding him to his shoulder slightly as he looked at the others. James was on his bunk on his side looking at Tony with hopeful blue eyes full of energy. His brown hair swept to the side as he leaned forward.

Under him sat Torunn looking at him with happy dark blue eyes and blonde hair that reached mid back on her. Tucked against her was Azari who was a year younger than the four year olds and was by far one the scrawniest.

With dark skin and short cut brown hair he also stood out the most, of course the tattoo like markings he had on his arms didn't help either.

Finally last but not least was young Tina with her short silver hair and light skin. She was huddled up beside James somehow just becoming noticeable to Tony when she moved and opened her green eyes.

"Can we hear it again?" James asked leaning forward.

"Please!" Tina continued with a whine.

"More. More tell us the story more." Torunn pleaded letting a smile cross her face as she held Azari closer to her side.

"Okay one more time but then it's off to bed." Tony chuckled patting Pym's back gently as he set into his role of story teller.

"And then there came a day unlike any other when earths mightiest heroes were united against a common threat." Tony began watching as their smiles grew and eyes lit up with rapt attention. They hear this story almost every night but they never get tired of it.

"The soldier." James' grin grew wider as he leaned forward. "The god." Now it was Torunn's turn to grin. "The knight." Tina grinned leaning forward. "The spy." James again. "The giant." Pym gurgled happily. "The king." Azari chuckled as he was squeezed gently by Torunn. "The pixie. The ghost." Again Tina grinned wide. "And the archer."

If he didn't have their attention before he did now. They leaned forward eyes alight. Tina even untucked and leaned on James' legs, James for his part didn't react. "On that day the Avengers were born. To fight foes no single hero could withstand. Time travelling conquerors. Alien invaders." The kids gasped in horror. "And masters of evil."

You could tell the kids were getting tired. James let out a yawn which soon travelled to the others and they all blinked tiredly and started to shift positions a little. "The Avengers vanquished them all. Than finally when the world was at peace the heroes built lives of their own."

Tony smiled sadly as he watched the kids start to curl up. Torunn laid down on her bed her knees still up as Azari leaned against them eyes drooping. James stretched out on his bed leaving enough room for the small form of Tina to curl into a tight ball bright green eyes peeking out from between her bangs.

"The soldier and spy fell in love." Tina smiled softly propping her head on her arm as she listened to Tony continue his story. "As did the giant and pixie. The king found his queen. And the thunder god returned to his kingdom far away from the world of man. And one by one the children of the Avengers came to be."

"Children who will one day become a new generation of hero's." This is where Tony's mood soured as he rubbed Pym's back the baby yawning and showing off his growing teeth. "But in time evil returned. An evil named Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing more than total dominion of the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly their defeat was inevitable."

Fighting back his whirling emotions Tony continued trying not to let his pain show to the quickly tiring kids. "But before they fell the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp," They were asleep now the sounds of them breathing and Tony talking the only thing showing the life of the room. "because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive there was hope. Hope for the future."

Setting Pym in the cradle Tony smiled back at what he considered his own kids. "Goodnight my hero's."

"Children." The robotic voice of Jocasta chimed in. The children looked at each other stopping their game of tag for now. Even small Pym stopped trying his best to copy the older kids. "Tony would like to see you at the fountain."

"Race you there." Tina yelled darting off with a giggle. Her silver hair flew behind her as she ducked and weaved through the trees the other kids following quickly. Even Torunn and Azari followed on foot despite being faster with other ways of moving. In Torunn's case flying and Azari's tree jumping. They were both still learning so didn't go that fast.

James caught up being the second fastest of the group right behind the smaller Tina. Looking behind her at the sound of crunching leaves Tina squeaked as she saw the taller figure of James almost right on her.

Leaning forward she pulled ahead running towards the growing light between the branches. Bursting through the twigs her arms crossed in front of her face she laughed as she tumbled to the ground rolling over the hard stone.

Still giggling softly she turned to look at James as he burst through the trees. "I win." She giggled.

James huffed crossing her arms and moving towards Tony who stood at the beginning of the memorial circle that made up the fountain. Which was actually just a beautiful small lake.

Still giggling Tina followed as the others burst through the trees and made noises at not winning. "Kids come over here for a minute I got something for you."

"Oh is it pwesents." Pym asked darting towards Tony and trying to look into the box behind him.

Laughing Tony held him back with one hand and knelt down giving his hair a ruffle. "Yes but wait I have to tell you something first." When he calmed down slightly Tony turned to look at the others a lump forming in his throat.

"You all look so much like your parents." He murmured feeling tears threatening.

"Tony, did you know our parents well?" Torunn asked. She held Azari against her side gently as Pym came up and stood in front of the slightly taller Tina who rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I did. We were good friends and I know they would want you to have these." Reaching behind him he dragged the box into the kids view and kneeled before it. "Now we're going to go from height. James come here please."

Digging inside the box Tony pulled out a large device with a red glove built into one end. "Hold out your hand." James listened holding out his hand nervously. Tucking up his sleeve Tony slipped the device onto James' arm grinning when it formed to fit his arm and hand perfectly.

"Tap that button." Tony told him smiling when James did so.

James jumped back as with a swishing noise a shield popped out. It was made of four circles. The first was red and was at the rim, the next was plain white followed by another red. In the centre was a pure blue one with a white star in the middle. "That was what your fathers shield looked like. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the real one."

James looked at it turning it this way and that with a look of amazement on his face. Tapping the button again the shield disappeared and he looked up with a wide grin on his face. "Thank you!" He yelled jumping forward and hugging Tony.

"Okay, okay don't crush me now." Tony laughed patting James' back before pushing him away. "Now Torunn come here." She was much more willing and basically ran forward an eager smile on her face.

Reaching inside the bin Tony's face turned red as he struggled to lift the object out. Finally it was free and he let it hilt in the ground the sharp blade easily cutting into the rock and getting stuck. "This is a gift from your father. When every Asgardian is born they are gifted with a weapon only they can use." He smiled when she reached forward and grabbed the hilt. It was definitely made for her.

With a thump the blade was easily pulled from the ground looking like it weighed no more than feather to the young girl. "No one can use that but you, I was only able to lift it for today alone and that was only to give it to you."

"Thank you." Torunn told him looking up from admiring the blade with tears in her eyes.

"Azari." Tony called when Torunn started to walk back standing beside James as they both looked at their new weapons in wonder. The young prince stepped forward. "This was your fathers." Tony explained reaching in and pulling out a grey belt. "It was also his staff. Just flick your wrist and voila." Demonstrating Tony flicked his wrist the belt straightening out and stiffening into a long six foot metal staff.

Somehow with another small movement of his wrist the belt went back to normal and he handed it to Azari. "Ok now you Tin…" Pausing Tony looked at her odd as she shook her head. Her eyes darted down towards Pym and Tony smirked.

"On second thought Pym come here." The youngest squealed and jumped forward happily looking at the box like a rabbit was going to jump out with chocolate. Pulling out two bulky yellow bracers Tony handed it to the kid watching as he put them on. "Those were your mom's stingers made by your dad so she could fight when she was small." Tony explained.

Looking at them oddly Pym started to try to figure out how to shoot them and jumped when he succeeded. "How'd I do that?" He muttered walking towards the others.

Finally Tony looked at the last kid. Tina stepped shyly forward. Taking out the last gift a bundle of white Tony stood up and approached her. "These were your fathers. He handed them to me as he fought with the others. Though not an Avenger he was still a hero."

Placing the bundle on the ground Tony unwrapped the white cloth and showed off two bracers and a belt. "These were what your dad used to hack computers." Tony told her holding out the bracers to put on. She did so and they were a perfect fit hugging her forearm tightly without being too tight. "This gave your father his name of Ghost." Tony told her.

He personally put the belt on her. "Now he never told me how to use the powers of the belt but I never saw him hit any buttons so I can only guess it's from up here." Tony told her tapping her forehead and making her giggle.

"What does it do?" Tina asked looking down at the belt and running her hands along it softly. Almost reverently.

"It let your dad disappear and walk through things."

"Really?" Tina asked head shooting up to look at him wide eyed mouth in a perfect o shape.

"Really." Tony laughed. Holding up the cape Tony got her to turn around and put it on her shoulders pushing up the white hood so it was on her head. The cape was to long before so Tony had to get Jocasta to cut it a little. He still had what he cut off and as she grew he would add more to it till it was back to normal.

"Now go have fun!" Tony laughed waving the kids off.

"Tag your it." Pym yelled poking Azari before shrinking and taking off on fluttering wings.

Torunn giggled and flew off also as Azari stood there shocked. James took off into the woods until it was just Tony, Azari and Tina left at the fountain.

"Eep." Tina squeaked when Azari turned to her with a smile. He leapt and she shut her eyes as he got closer. With a huff he flew through her see through form and she turned solid again with a look of wonder.

Turning to look at Azari as he got up and rubbed his head where he hit the ground she smirked. "No fair!" Azari whined pointing at Tina.

"Mmmm." Tina said sticking her tongue out at him. Turning around her cape billowing out behind her she disappeared. Not even a move of the branches or sound of leaves telling Azari where she went.

"This is your fault." Azari told Tony with a pout as he pounced into the wood.


	3. Tag Your It

**Chapter Three**

**Tag Your It**

**3,357 Words**

**Ok now I was asked a question in review. The question was basically why was Ghost helping Tony the one who stands for everything that he hates, and when was the first chapter actually set?**

**Well for one Ghost may not have been helping Tony himself but at the moment Ghost was guarding his kid and might have known that the only way his would survive would be for Tony to take it to safety. And the first chapter was actually set during the final battle between the original Avengers and Ultron.**

**Please feel free to keep the question coming and I'll do my best to answer them without giving to much away.**

The room had white washed walls and a blue floor. The drapes covering the window only letting in the tinniest crack of light but it was enough. With that small crack the white walls captured the light and brightened the room till it was almost blinding. "Remember it's your funeral." A muffled voice from outside the door reminded someone.

"Yah, yah I know but don't forget Tina's never hurt me. I'm her favorite." Another younger voice said. With a slight creak the door opened and a small yellow ball of light flew in before it stuttered in the air. "Ah my eyes." A squeaky voice exclaimed coming from the ball of light.

"Out of my room." Tina muttered body shifting under the covers.

"But…"

"Out! Now!" Tina roared cutting the small form of Pym off before he could say something.

"Fine but only if you play tag." Pym bargained growing to his true size and crossing his arms over his chest.

Peeking out from under the blanket silver hair messy and tangled Tina narrowed her green eyes at the small kid with the powers to shrink and fly. "Out, now." She growled. When Pym didn't move she phased through the blanket her body turning transparent as she used one of the abilities her belt granted her.

Quickly striding towards Pym she picked him up by the collar of his shirt ignoring how she was only wearing pajama pants and a tank top. Well that and how she was barely a head taller than Pym. "Out." She growled throwing Pym through the opening door and directly into Azari as he peeked inside.

Pym crashed into the door pushing it open wide and hitting Azari knocking him back. They both slid across the metal that made up her balcony and tumbled over the edge landing in a large pile of mud. "Now let me tell you something Pym." Tina growled walking out of her bungalow in her snow white clothes and cape and walking stiffly towards the two downed heroes.

"Don't ever walk into a girls room without permission. Don't think to ever try to bargain with a person that can pull your intestines out of your stomach without making a hole. And don't ever think that I would ever pass up a game of tag!" She squealed.

"Oh and by the way." Tina smirked bending down to face Pym.

"No powers." Pym said shrinking back into the mud more as Azari attempted to stand up and not get dirtier.

"Your it!" Tina yelled poking Azari in the forehead and putting enough strength behind it to unbalance him and make him fall on his butt in the mud.

"Run!" She yelled leaping to her feet and moving into the trees her cape snapping behind her and showing where she is to the point where a blind person would be able to see her.

"Pym you said no powers!" Azari suddenly yelled.

Tina giggled when she saw the small glowing shape of Pym whiz past her wings making a buzzing sound. Not worrying about dodging anymore seeing as the rules were already broken but none other than the person that made them she ran straight through the trees phasing through them with ease.

A metal building could be seen through the trees and she turned towards it as more of its features started to be shown. It was being used as support for many creeper plants like vines and moss so it was stained with a green color as the growth covered it. The metal was worn once sharp edges now dull and rounded.

Physical body disspearing she phased through the wall and coincidently through the person sitting in front of the computer. She giggled as Tony tickled her insides as she passed through him. "That tickles." She giggled becoming solid as Tony turned to look at her in his swivel chair.

"That tickles you. I would have thought there was a cold air draft if I couldn't partially see you."

"Sorry Tony." Tina giggled.

Her head shot toward the door as she heard grumbling and she winced when her body fully disappeared becoming invisible. "Tony have you seen Tina or Pym?" Azari asked peeking around the corner of the large door and scanning the inside of the big room.

Hesitating slightly Tony's eyes flicked towards where Tina possibly still stood. Unfortunately Azari got the flicker. "Tina I know you're in here." Azari growled a grin splitting her features.

"Tony you traitor!" Tina squeaked giggling slightly when she became visible again. She was crouched down in a pose similar to what Azari takes when he's nervous or just getting comfortable. Legs bent she was bouncing on the balls of her feet one hand splayed on the metal floor for balance.

She giggled when Azari got in his own pose and let out a playful growl. With a slight grunt he lunged forward only to miss his target. Still giggling Tina had rolled to the side phasing through Tony's chair and legs in the process of avoiding her opponent.

Getting to her feet she ran out the building yelling "You can't get me!" Over and over again over her shoulder.

"I can so." Azari yelled grinning his usual serious attitude replaced by the kid like one that Tina brings out.

Tony chuckled as he watched the two run out of the building and into the woods. "For a girl who's almost sixteen she sure acts younger than Pym."

"Agreed." Jocasta replied his camera's following the two through the woods.

Tina continued to laugh as she took sharp turns her cape snapping behind her. She could hear the crashes of Azari as he attempted to follow her from the branches above. "I thought you were supposed to be the prince of the jungle." She shot to her friend above her.

"I am but even a king has to entertain his subjects." With a powerful leap Azari soared over Tina shocking her enough to make her stop running suddenly enough to fall backwards.

A buzzing could be heard under the regular forests sounds and Azari forgot about Tina instead turning to look through a bush. His eyes caught sight of Pym his glowing form easy to see against the green and brown of the forest.

Taking her chance Tina turned invisible foregoing the faster way of running intangible for the sneakier way of running without them seeing her.

She heard rusting above her and froze slowing her breathing to uncomfortably small breathes as Azari soared over her jumping from branch to branch.

She smiled when she heard a loud and high "Hey!"

Slinking closer she peaked through the branches of a thick bush and looked into the small clearing beyond. She could see Azari crouching there the pixie sized Pym standing on his palm wings ruffling in agitation.

"Tag Pym."

"No fair Azari you didn't give enough of a head start." Pym accused jumping back and growing to regular size.

"Don't blame me blame Tina she was the one that made me it." Azari shrugged before pointing at Pym. "And no fair? Weren't you the one that said no powers than shrunk and flew off?"

"Ya well." Pym muttered rubbing the back of his head as he thought of an answer.

Tina giggled before slapping her hand over her mouth. She watched closely seeing the shift of posture as Azari turned slightly to make a break in her direction. "I meant no powers for you." Pym exclaimed pointing at the crouching prince still oblivious to Tina hiding in the bushes.

"Of course." Azari said holding his hands out in a gesture that just screamed 'isn't it all ways'. "By the way. Tina's over there." Tina eeped and fell backwards stumbling over her cape and landing on her butt with an oomph. "Oh guess what Pym. Your it." With next to no sound he leaped backwards arcing through the air before landing on a branch his back now to Pym.

"Ohhh Tina!" Pym called grinning as he turned towards the bushes. Jumping through them his arms stretched out he hugged what he hit. Frowning at the roughness of what was in his arms. "Oh come on!" He yelled when he leaned back and saw that he was hugging a tree.

"I didn't know you were a tree hugger." Tina suddenly said.

Looking at where her voice was coming from he reeled backwards at what he saw. Her head stuck out of the tree two feet above him only the outlines of her features and head visible in her transparent form. He could even see the tree bark she was leaning through.

"Hey that's not fair! No powers!"

"To bad so sad it's no time to be mad!" Tina sang sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing back through the tree. Running around it hoping to catch her Pym instead stared at a small empty clearing.

Tina giggled as she ran through the trees her bright white cape miraculously staying snag free as it flapped over branches and twigs. A beep caught her attention and she froze ducking behind a rock and looking down at her left bracer.

A red light blinked on the white metal of the bracer. Tapping the light her eyes scanned the information that scrawled across the hidden computer screen. "I was wondering where she was." Tina muttered. Fiddling with the small computer she easily hacked through the fire walls and security systems taking over a security camera in the area.

She angled it zooming in on the figure in the centre of the screen. It was Torunn kneeling down in front of the monument dedicated to her father Thor. She wore her battle gear just like Tina, both of the girls rarely took the gear off nowadays. Her blonde hair was draped around her head a lone braid hanging by her ear.

To bad the camera didn't have a microphone on it. Tapping a button on the side the screen shrunk down and moved to the underside of the other bracer the camera in a small square screen as she hacked into the others. On the first bracer she accessed the motion sensors frowning when Jocasta retaliated and tried to take full control back, the A.I. failed.

Going intangible again she ran towards the fountain where Torunn still kneeled. A ping from the motion sensor caused her to look at it as it registered a small form flying towards the fountain. Still running she looked at the other bracer pulling up the fountain's security camera and following the small form of Pym as he flew towards Torunn.

Lucky that she was intangible Tina ran through a tree not even noticing that she did so until she looked behind her quickly. Pym grew and slowly inched his way towards Torunn, or more specifically her sword which was stuck in the stone ground.

Forgetting about the camera now Tina slid to a stop switching from being intangible to invisible as she inched down towards the two. Pym was right by the sword which rested in the ground not even a foot behind Torunn.

Tina held back a giggle when she saw Torunn flinch and stiffen in her crouched position. "And father. Lastly I beseech thee give me the power to smite Pym once and for all!" Jumping to her feet Torunn held her hand out towards Pym as he froze arms to wrapped around the cross guard of her large sword.

"What!"

Tina giggled leaving her invisiblity and grasping her stomach as Pym took off running quickly shrinking down so he could fly away.

Wrenching the blade from the ground Tina watched as Torunn hefted it and tossed it towards Pym the blade spinning through the air. She wasn't worried, Tina knew Torunn and knew that she wouldn't hurt her only family.

With a gasp she watched as the blade embedded itself into a large rock a hair breath away from Pym's head. On top of the rock crouched Azari watching the proceedings with a serious face.

Walking towards them Tina heard the woosh as Torunn flew over her gracefully. "That's not how tag works Torunn your supposed to run from Pym not try to kill him."

"That's a human rule." Torunn told them landing and pulling her sword easily from the rock. Tina inched up behind her and looked around her taller form. Being one of the smallest of their group only being an inch or so taller than Pym the youngest Tina only reached Torunn's lower chest.

"As an immortal Asgardian I run from no one." Torunn explained slapping the blade of her sword into her open palm. "You Pym and James are about to face my swords wraith."

Tina giggled and tapped her shoulder getting Torunn to turn around with a sigh. "You're missing something."

It took Torunn amount of looking around before she looked back at Azari. "Hey! I mean forsooth where's James?"

"Oh I know I know!" Tina yelled childishly jumping up and down and waving her hand.

"Yes Tina." Azari said waving her to continue with a smile.

With her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth Tina hunched over her bracers. "Here he is!" She squealed holding up her right bracer so the screen was easily seen. It was the camera feed from James' room and showed the curled up form of something under the blankets.

"You sure that's him?" Azari asked getting down from the rock.

Rolling her eyes Tina fiddled with the settings till the camera switched to infrared and you could easily see the large bundle of heat under the blanket. "Don't doubt me." She told him seriously. Suddenly a wide grin broke out on her face. "Race you there!"

With a happy yell she sprinted into the trees running through everything in her path to get to the bungalow's before the others. "Man!" She whined when she entered the clearing that housed all of the bungalows only to see Pym and Torunn already there. "Almost had you though."

Azari came out of the forest next landing beside her with a solid thump. "Haha you came in last." Pym laughed pointing at Azari.

"Come on lets go wake James up." Torunn cut in floating up to the door to James' bungalow.

Giggling at what was going to happen next Tina ran towards the steps vaulting over the railing before running up them. She was last one up of course as Pym had shrunk down and flew up and Azari had just jumped being able to easily cross the distance. She probably could have to but she likes her feet on the ground more.

"Its locked." Torunn said trying the door. "Step back."

"Wait let me." Tina jumped in sliding through the door. She wrinkled her nose on the other side trying not to step in anything gross as she unlocked and opened the door for them. "Nasty."

Skirting anything on the ground they stood in front of James' bed as he snorted and stuck his feet up on the window. Torunns sword was out as she leaned against it. "Does he get the sword, the spark, or the sting today?"

"Its his royal highnesses turn today." Pym cooed pointing at Azari.

"After you my liege." Tina chuckled sweeping her hand under her chest as she went in an elegant bow.

"I hate you two."

Reaching forward Azari's markings started to glow blue with electricity and Tina inched behind Torunn using the girls larger form for protection.

The pointing finger got closer to a bare foot as the electricity was reabsorbed into Azari's body before it was launched out at the foot. With a yell James shot up shield extended and crashing into Azari launching him flying.

"Eep." Tina squeaked grabbing Torunn and turning them both intangible as Azari flew right through them. She could feel Torunn shake not used to the feeling of something passing through her. "Sorry." Tina muttered when they became tangible again.

Torunn didn't anwer just let out a shiver as they followed the now wide awake James out of the small bungalow. The shield made an odd sound when he retracted it back into the gauntlet on her left arm and he looked tiredly out at Azari as he picked himself out of the mud.

"Deja-vu hey Azari." Tina giggled following Torunn out of the building and seeing Azari picking himself up.

"If you dorks are all done bothering me now I'm going back to bed." James growled.

"But you're missing the game!" Pym exclaimed flying up to James to the point where he could easily touch him.

"Yah!" Tina squealed bouncing towards him and holding her hands clasped in front of her chest. "It's really fun even Torunn was getting into it. Though I don't she think understood the rules." The last part was muttered under her breath as she looked over her shoulder at the Asguardian.

"What is your problem James?" Azari yelled flicking mud from his arms. "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally being a real pain."

"Who cares what am I going to miss laundry day?" James asked turning to look towards Tina and Torunn. "So what if we don't do the chores and train." With a grunt he jumped backwards doing a graceful flip in the air and landing on his feet behind Pym and Azari. "For what seriously nothings ever going to happen in this place."

"Not if you don't make it happen." Tina squealed phasing through the balcony and landing on the ground below. "There's so much to do here!"

"You can act like a happy-go-lucky elf." James scolded pointing at Tina who hunched her shoulders. "Azari can act like a king. Pym can play superhero and Torunn can live in a fantasy land saying aye and verily till she's blue in the face!" He turned around walking back towards the bungalow his arms out wide. "What's the point?"

"The point is to not be such a jerk!" Torunn roared moving to leave.

"OH right there's not point for us because our parents are dead." Tina flinched reaching back and putting her white hood up over her head so nobody noticed the tears that threatened to spill over. "Yours just abandoned you so there's still hope."

Letting out a scream Torunn spun around drawing her blade and launching herself at James.

Reacting just in time James braced himself shield up and holding off the magic sword and pushed down on it. "Do you think Asgaurdians really say jerk?" Pym asked Azari.

Tina watched from under the cover of her hood as her friends fought. "Stop please." Her voice choked out. They ignored her and she hunched down even more when they started to yell at eachother.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me Torunn." James muttered holding back said sword with his shield.

"Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee."

"That's enough." Tina let a small smile slip when she looked up at Tony grateful he showed up when he did.

The fight froze as they drew back from eachother. "James, Torunn go to your bungalow's and cool off." When Pym followed a little and laughed Tony shifted his attention to them. "You and Azari to Pym." Tony ordered.

"Tina I need to talk to you quickly." Gulping Tina slowly approached the aging man and stopped in front of him lowered and hidden behind the hood.

"Tina." Tony sighed kneeling down and pushing the hood off of her revealing her blood shot eyes. "You need to let go. That and stop hacking Jocasta." Tina giggled despite herself when he said that.

"Thanks Tony." Tina muttered rushing forward and hugging him.

Pushing her back to look at her he brushed some silver hair away from her eyes. "Now go to your bungalow." Still giggling slightly she spun around and started running to bungalow only to frown when her bracers started to beep.

Looking down at them she spun around. "Tony!" She yelled a second before the alarms went off.


	4. Iron Avengers

**Chapter Four**

**Iron Avengers**

**3,409 Words**

Tina looked around widely as the alarms blared and the red lights shone around them lighting up the area. "James go to your room!" Tony ordered when the teen spun around to look back at Tony.

"Tony!" Torunn yelled soaring over towards the growing group. They all stood before Tony as he looked around at them.

"What's going on what are these lights and that noise?" Pym asked fluttering up to them and looking around.

"Maybe it's Santa?" Tina asked hopefully looking around at the still blazing red lights.

"Everyone inside James' bungalow!" Tony ordered. When nobody moved his eyes narrowed and he pointed towards the building. "Now!"

Squeaking at the sudden yell Tina jumped and scrambled towards the bungalow like Ultron was after her. She squeezed past James who still stood rooted in the doorway to his bungalow and rushed into the small room ignoring when she heard a squish and her right foot slid out from under her slightly. She immediately moved towards the window watching as Tony ran towards some of the other buildings.

"Tina any idea what's going on?" James asked. His voice was slightly muffled and Tina looked for him getting her answer of where he was when the door to his small washroom opened with him in actual clothes and not his pajamas.

"Hang on." Tina muttered her voice finally losing the playfulness that was usually in it. She frowned and chewed her bottom lip as security code after security code was passing over the screen before her screen went blank and a silver lock appeared on it.

"No go. The most I got was that something tripped the outdoor sensors before Jocasta threw up a firewall I wasn't aware of and locked me out." She looked thoughtful tapping a few buttons on the bracer before looking at the others. "I can probably get through but it would take a few minutes and Jocasta will find out quickly."

"Don't bother." James said waving his hand as he plopped down on his couch.

Azari started pacing as Tina turned back to her bracers trying anything. Major security codes were blocked. Some camera's like the forest ones were still unlocked but others in their living area and the fountain were locked down. Why the fountain?

Switching bracers she activated Jocasta's main database slipping through the firewalls and defences that the A.I. had in place. There they were. With a simple click a bar appeared on her bracer's screen as it quickly grew darker a clear 'UPLOADING IN PROGRESS' on top of it.

With a ping the bar was finished and blue pictures flew through the screen till she stopped it on one. "That's odd." She muttered.

The others ignored her seemingly more intent on watching Azari ask James something. "We should be out there with Tony." Tina ignored Torunn when she said that and instead her frown grew as she looked at the picture before her. "Not hiding."

"Maybe this is a new training drill." Pym pointed out.

"It's not." Tina told them.

"Maybe." With a gasp Pym covered his mouth before cupping it like it would stop the words from being heard easily. "Maybe it's Ultron."

"What that's ridiculous." James joined in. "It's not Ultron. Probably something ridiculous like a fire on the machine deck or that time Jocasta went nuts because a water mane leak. It's not Ultron."

Tina froze when she felt something tickle her back. She felt that tickle before when she phased through a living person. It was odd it started inside your body than spread out like an itch. Her body shivered as she unconsciously went intangible the tickle disappearing with the shift.

She looked down at her see through body seeing an equally see through green head with a yellow frayed collar slowly moving out from the wall and through her. James, Torunn and Azari must have seen it to because with a gasp they all got ready to fight.

A crackle, swish and whirl sounded in the room as electricity coursed from Azari, Torunn drew her sword and James activated his shield.

Pym seemed to clue in as he stiffened and slowly turned around to stare at what was quite obviously a robot his metal body showing through the rips and tears of his costume.

Arms spread wide the robot floated into the room the last shred of his cape flowing through Tina's stomach. With a gasp she became solid again before going invisible and reappearing behind Torunn.

Slowly the robot became solid his form seemingly hesitating to reappear like it was a great effort. Still floating with his arms wide he looked down at the group of five. "Hello, children." The robot greeted voice halting between the two words.

With a clang he collapsed sideways falling out of the air and crashing to the ground.

Almost as if it was choreographed Tony swung the door open and looked at their shocked faces. Following their eyes he saw the robot on the ground and quickly knelt down placing a hand on the robots chest. "Vision?"

"My apologies the drones in Ultra City have been upgraded, one managed to damage my immaterial form as I left."

"Where you followed?"

"Negative. Did I set off the alarms?" That explains the motion sensor trip on the exterior of the dome. Vision reached up clutching his head like he had a head-ache. "Perhaps my electronic access key was damaged. And how odd this doesn't look like the control centre."

"Nope." Tina sang skipping forward and leaning almost ninety degrees to look down at Tony and Vision. "Welcome to James' room the messiest and most disgusting place in the entire world. Care for a tour?"

"No time. Tina help me with Vision here." Tony ordered slipping an arm under Visions shoulders and grunting as he lifted him slowly to his feet.

"Hu yah that's going to work real well." Tina muttered looking up at the robot that towered a good two and a half heads taller than her. She only reached his stomach and on top of that he was made completely of metal.

"Stay here!" Tony ordered looking at the others as Pym had a delayed reaction and screamed scurrying back and pointing at Vision.

Grabbing Vision's other arm and draping it over her shoulder she gasped at the weight on that one appendage alone. It had to be at least fifteen pounds. "Holy crap." She wheezed as they angled their way out the door and struggled down the step one grueling drop at a time.

Tony went first but that meant that when he was a step lower all of Vision's immense weight was placed on the small Tina.

Finally at the bottom of the steps Tony forced them to turn Tina taking the weight for a second as they did so. She guessed that someone, most likely James called him because the way he talked sounded more like a reply. "Look I know you have questions and I promise I will explain, later. But right now Tina and I have to take care of my friend."

After they had walked for a bit, or more like shambled Tina shifted Vision's arm and tried to peek around him. "So why do you need me?"

"One step at a time first we get Vision to the workshop."

With a sigh Tina struggled to keep up under Vision's shared weight as Tony led the way towards, wherever the workshop was, it wasn't something she had ever heard of that's for sure.

Surprisingly she recognised the area and something struck a chord in her memory. The direction, the path they walked on, the pictures of long forgotten blueprints from Jocasta's memory bank.

"The fountain." Tina whispered as they shambled out of the forest and onto the stone walk that led to the large memorial circle. They walked right up to the stone pillar that was dedicated to the knight. The stone mask stared out from the pillar the face it created looking like it was glaring at them daring them to make a move.

Tony made that move. Free hand moving forward other wrapped firmly around Vision he gently placed his palm on the centre of the carving.

A hum filled the air and the stone lit up in a blue nimbus of light as grinding soon drowned out the humming. Turning them around Tina did her best to follow and take in the sight before her at the same time. "I thought a secret passage was supposed to be easily missed."

"Only when you wanted it to be missed." Tony replied.

They paused at the top of the stairs and Tina groaned as she looked down them. They were deep enough that the bottom was barely visible shadows starting to thicken halfway down. "I am sorry that I am not made of lighter material." Vision stated glancing down with a whirl of protesting parts as he stretched damaged components.

"Eh no problem Vision." Tina replied with a shrug as she glanced up at the robot. "I'm stronger than I look, besides we can't all be fifty pounds like me now can we?"

"I still don't see how you can weigh that and not be sick." Tony mussed taking the first step down the metal stairs.

They reached the bottom a minute later. Tina was panting and starting to sweat for once regretting the heavy white cape that she never took off, ever. Her shoulders ached from Vision's weight and her knees were numb trying to support them both.

"This way." Tony told her angling them through the lone door. The door opened and they walked through a dark room.

"Welcome Tony, Vision." Jocasta piped up another door sliding open. "Oh hello Tina what are you doing here?"

"Wish I knew myself but these two act like their mouths are welded shut."

The lights in the new room flickered on computers that took up most of one wall turned one screens cycling through before it came up with various diagrams. One metal table was in the centre of the room the last third of it arched up slightly.

"Help Vision over there Tina I need to get something's quickly." Tony told her.

Taking a deep breath Tina grunted when Vision leaned fully on her. "Holy." She wheezed struggling over to the table like thing. Reaching it she turned slightly so Vision was leaning against it and helped him lay down lifting his metal legs up after him.

Leaning against the table that Vision now laid on Tina tried to catch her breath holding a hand over her racing heart as it beat a mile a minute. "Are you okay?" Vision asked.

Nodding Tina looked up at him her silver hair falling in front of her eyes slightly. "Just winded. Your heavier than you look and you look heavy to begin with."

"I am sorry."

"No need to apologise, you can't help that your almost pure metal as much as I can't help being shorter than five feet tall."

Tina looked up when she heard the huff of breath behind her. With a clunk Tony set the heavy box on the table and fished around inside digging out various tools. "There it is." With a yank he pulled out a smaller box about the same size as a shoe box.

"Tony shows for me!" Tina squealed moving over to him with a beaming smile.

"Not after last time."

"That wasn't my fault, it was Pym's and you know it." Tina huffed crossing her arms over her chest and turning around to look at the wall.

Laying a gently hand on the small teens shoulder Tony turned her around placing the box in her hands. "This is from me; everyone has something that I made with Jocasta's help. Though the others just have their armor. But I thought since you got most of your armor from your father, that I would instead make you a weapon."

Quickly opening the box Tina frowned at what she saw. They were a pair of white gloves with pads on the finger joints and Velcro to keep it snug on the hand. On the back of the hand and the palm were two two-inch disks made of an odd milky silver material. "Ah thank you." Tina said looking at the gloves as she slipped them on.

"What do they do?" She asked him looking up. He wasn't where she thought he was so she turned to look over towards Vision and saw Tony leaning over Visions abdomen, open and showing off the circuitry beneath.

"I like to think of them as boom gloves." Tony replied bending over and putting his hand deep enough into the robot for it to go in up to the wrist. Tina shivered feeling queasy as she watched. "They use sound waves to make concussive blasts that are strong enough to rip through strong alloys. Better for close range the far range sorry."

"Ok that explains what it is but not how it works?" Tina muttered loud enough for him to hear. Walking over to them she leaned up on her tip toes and looked at what Tony was doing.

Tony chuckled and even Vision looked like he was hiding a smile, that or he was smiling as much as he could with a robotic face. "The top disk absorbs sound and sends it to the bottom disk which than magnifies the blast by massive amounts and launches it out when you flex your hand open."

She experimented opening and closing her hand and feeling the stiffness of the gloves. Even the disks in the palm of her hands were somewhat malleable able to be bent to a certain degree before stopping. Keeping her right hand in a loss fist she turned it so the palm would face down and slowly opened it.

Nothing, maybe it was broken. Right when she was about to tell Tony her ears rang and a thump was heard. Ears still ringing lightly she squinted down at the rock floor seeing a small dent about the size of an orange and at least that deep also. "Woo."

"Do you have any ear plugs or something?" Tina asked Tony looking up from the new hole in the floor.

"Hmm didn't I give them to you?" When Tina shook her head he waved his hand dismissively and turned to concentrate on Visions' repairs. "In the box should be in a small bag."

She quickly ran over to the box and saw a small baggy that could carry loose change. She quickly opened it and pulled out the small clear ear plugs. Oddly they didn't look like ear plugs at all instead they looked like clear slightly liquidity tubes. "Put them in your ear and they drown out the high sonic pitch that gloves emit when firing, others close by will still affected and might have temporary hearing loss." Tony explained without prompting.

Looking a little grossed out as she did so Tina slipped the tubes in her ears shivering when they caused her flesh to prickle with goose bumps. "Eww so gross." She whined shivering again as she slipped in the last one. They felt odd in her ears but soon she started to notice them less and less until eventually it was like they weren't even there.

"How did they find you?" Tony asked Vision bending over him again as he frowned at some parts.

"I was accessing the mainframe." Vision began. "All of Europe has now been subjecated to the machine forces since my last report. Drones are gathering on the pacific rim and eastern Europe."

Tina looked up from studying her new gloves again and watched as Tony moved towards the blow torch. "The invasion of Asia will soon commence."

"Vision do you think you can open a data-link with me so I can see the plans?" Tina asked skipping towards them and leaning on the table looking down at Vision.

"Very well."

Smiling she looked to her bracers and started to run through the systems eventually finding and accessing the open link. Quickly she accessed and copied the right files before leaving the link. "Thank you." She giggled.

Quickly she looked around and saw a pair of lightly tinted glasses and putting them on. Just in time to as the second they were over her eyes the blow torch was on and shooting into Visions abdomen welding a loose piece of machinery in place. "In thirteen years he has enslaved half the world." Tony muttered eyes showing a sad haunted look that his old face hid.

"Also, Clint Barken's son is alive."

"What?" Tony asked shocked as he shut off the blow torch.

Tina frowned as she tried to remember who Clint Barken was, she was sure that she heard that name before in the stories that she used to beg Tony to tell her of the Avengers, stories that the others were never told.

"Whaahh!" Tina's head shot up at the same time as Tony's did at the scream.

There almost directly above her was Pym dangling under a balcony with nothing stopping him from falling other than Azari holding him up. "Azari, Pym what are you two doing down here?" Tony asked. Azari struggled as he pulled the kid up beside him on the balcony and then looked down sheepishly.

"Uhh somebodies in trouble." Tina squealed clapping her hands excitedly like a five year old.

With a groan the room started to shake and rattle. Tina stumbled eventually just falling on her butt with an oomph. Above her Azari and Pym grabbed onto the metal railings for support and Tony just stood there looking at an oil can as it rattled on the tray before falling onto the floor with a clang.

Suddenly a radar appeared on the screen beside where Tina sat topographic maps popping up beside it. "Iron Avengers launch sequence initiated." Jocasta stated the first three words popping up in bold red letters over the radar like some vast warning.

"Oh no." Tony muttered slipping the goggles off of his head. Tina followed suit taking off her own goggles and groaning as she rubbed her sore butt. It was like the room was in shock, nobody moved or breathed scared that if they did something worse than what just happened would happen.

Moving forward Tony glared at the screen his fingers flying over the keyboard below it. "Jocasta send reserve power to long range scanners." Tony ordered.

Pym flew down from the balcony above and grew to his actual size as Azari jumped and landed beside him. "Tony this is not my idea." Azari always sounded so guilty when he tried to shift blame.

"Boys grab Visions head." Azari and Pym looked shocked as they stared at Tony's back and then each other.

"Hello Henry, hello Azari." Vision greeted using Pym's real name instead of the name he goes by.

"His head?" Azari asked flinging his arm towards the robot.

"Boys now!" Tina squeaked at Tony' loud yell and rushed over towards Vision ready to grab his head if the other two didn't.

With a hiss Visions chest plates retracted the metal shifting to reveal more parts. Deep inside the chest cavity you could see parts shift slightly and Tina just heard a faint click. "Awesome!" Pym said grabbing Visions head and gently pulling it off the body.

"Have you ever lost your head?" Tina asked looking at the now bodiless head.

"Multiple radar contacts." Jocasta cut in. "Designation; Iron Avengers."

"What's an Iron Avenger?" Tina asked coming up to stand at Tony's elbow and looking at the screen.

"New contact, sub orbital trajectory. Designation…"

"Tony." Torunn suddenly yelled voice echoing from the tube like hallway that was through the open door.

"I'm sorry." James apologised standing in the door way with Torunn behind him as she looked over his head. "Th-there were these robots and, they looked just like our parents and then…" Just now seeing Tony's glare he quieted.

"I think he knows." Torunn supplied.

Tony ignored them turning back to the blinking screen as the red lights on the radar moved closer together. All Tina could do was watch as Tony seemed to collapse in on himself. The red lights played on his face lighting up his face and making him seem much older than he was.

"We're leaving."


	5. Cape Left Behind

**Chapter Five**

**Cape Left Behind**

**2,774 Words**

It was like everything froze. No one wanted to move or breathe for fear of something worse happening. Everyone stood there frozen and staring at Tony's hunched over form in front of the computer console. "What?" Tina squeaked. God she hoped she had heard Tony wrong.

"What do you mean leaving?" Azari asked looking at Tina quickly as she held her hands clasped on her chest.

"Leaving as in leaving here?" Pym asked still holding Visions head. "But, but we've never left here."

Tina was starting to breath heavily throat constricting. She couldn't believe it, she's always wanted to leave to see the world they all have at one point or another. But she always wanted to leave when she was older of her own free will because she wants to not because she needs to.

Tony let out a sigh. He couldn't believe it either. "Get to the control centre!" Tony ordered moving over to a smaller set of screens. As he walked past her Tina looked up at him eyes wide as she looked at him hoping somehow that they didn't have to leave, not yet. "We don't have much time. Vision will explain."

"Vision?" James asked. Looking like he wanted to step forward he instead settled for throwing his arms wide. "What about you?"

"Iron Widow; Offline." Jocasta stated. Tina let out a whimper still not wanting to believe it.

Tony let out a strangled noise like something was squeezing his heart and killing him. Gaining a wide eyed look Tony looked back down at the teens. "You have to get to the control centre!"

When the others hesitantly moved towards the door and therefore the hallway leading outside Tina froze stuck. She watched as they left her sight and went into the hallway and she cast an anxious glance towards Tony as he bent over the computer again.

With a sob she lunged forward hugging Tony before turning and running down the hallway. Everyone looked terrible. James was like a hollow shell of himself that was slowly trying to rebuild itself. Azari was wide eyed as he looked around. Torunn had a fist clenched harshly at her side her arm shaking. And Pym looked about ready to start crying like Tina was.

Catching up to them and walking meekly behind them as they moved towards the large entrance in the roof Tina still couldn't understand what had happened.

It didn't take long for them to leave the harsh grinding of the large circular door shutting behind them the only sound louder than the alarms. The second they were out of the entrance they broke out into a run as more warnings started to go off. "Iron Thor offline."

Torunn froze just in front of Tina. With a squeak Tina pivoted on one foot spinning around the larger girl. "We shouldn't have left him."

Azari frowned and jumped landing in a crouch in front of Torunn and looking up at her. "He told us to!" Azari said waving his arm out to point back the way they came. "We have to get to the control centre that's what he said."

"Please Torunn." Tina begged inching closer to the glaring teens. Torunn looked at the smaller girl her gaze softening as she saw the red eyes.

Nodding she started the group running again grabbing and gently holding onto Tina's hand as they ran side by side. "Those robots the Iron Avengers, why are they going offline?" James asked looking down at Vision's head that was still held in Pym's hands.

This drew everyone's attention, they have all wondered that but they didn't ask scared of what the answer might be. "The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery. Corrupting and overriding it's programming with its own." Vision explained. "There is a high probability that the Iron Avengers have been compromised."

"Iron Captain America offline."

"Oh no." Tina muttered clenching Torunn's hand harder in her own not scared of hurting the stronger girl. Tina was keeping track as Jocasta called out the off lining of the Iron Avengers and could recognise what this meant.

"He was the last of them; Ultron will be coming for us now."

"Wait." Pym gasped hands fumbling as he tried to turn Vision around in his hands. "Ultron is coming! Here!"

As if on cue the ground shook around them and they all looked up as a loud cracking cut through the alarms. The sky flickered above them the panels that made up the upper layer of the dome shutting at the sudden explosion. With a boom a large chunk broke off and Tina screamed as her arm was suddenly wrenched.

Torunn took off grabbing hold of the others as best she could as she dodged around the chunks.

Tina gasped as her hand suddenly slipped and running off on instinct she went intangible. For some reason she came to a sudden stop letting out a choked noise when the clasp to her cape pulled harshly and dug into her throat.

Blinking she shifted back into her physical form and craned her neck around eyes going wide and starting to water at what she saw.

Smoke crawled up from the crashed forms of trees and twisted metal that fell from above. One of the smaller chunks but still at least half her size was on top of her white cape. Giving the cape a sharp pull hoping to budge it she deflated when it didn't move at all.

Still giving light tug on the strong cape Tina looked around just now noticing the snow that drifted down and how her breath frosted in front of her face. On the other side of a chunk of mangled metal she could just faintly see the prone forms of her friends. "James, Torunn!" She yelled cupping her hands. "Azari, Pym!"

With a whirl the sky started to darken and the panels shut off giving way to the dark sky beyond. This was the first time that Tina had ever seen the outside world and she really wished that it would have been under better circumstances.

"Tina! Tina where are you?" James yelled.

"Over here." Waving her hand Tina hoped that he saw when he turned. Obviously he did because they all took off towards her skirting the burning wreckage separating them. "Are you okay?" Torunn asked kneeling down before her and pulling lightly at the wedged cape.

"Fine." Tina panted as smoke wafted towards her.

A bright red light was cast over them and they all looked up towards the now gaping hole in the dome roof. A ball of light much like what Pym looked like shrunken down was slowly floating down through the hole. "What is that?" Tina asked letting out a whimper.

With a wash of air that made them cover their eyes because of the dirt it kicked up when the light touched. Finally able to see again Tina looked at the large being that stood before them. "Ultron." She whimpered pulling subtly at her cape. She didn't want to leave it, but she might have to.

"Children, unexpected. Assessment: potential threats." With a flash of red eyes Ultron raised its hand the circle in the centre glowing with a harsh bright red light. "Commencing termination."

Tina let out a short scream and covered her head turning away. Suddenly a loud crash broke the silence and she looked up just in time to see a large green beam cut through the air into the woods where she could faintly see a figure getting up.

Turning at the sound of clanking Tina looked up at the armored being before her. It was a bright red color a bit deeper than the sinister red of Ultron's mouth, eyes and palms. Its head was a hold color and the light that shone from its chest was the same light green of the beam that was launched into the woods.

Tina let out a whimper bowing her head as she phased through her cape instantly missing the familiar weight of it around her neck. "The knight. Iron Man." Pym breathed.

Iron Man turned to look at them and with a hiss his face plate moved back revealing, Tony. "Kids get to the control centre. I'll hold it off."

"Tony?" James asked taking a small step forward from where he and all the others stood.

"I'll be right behind you, go!" Tina whimpers but backed up getting ready to run like he wanted. The others didn't move. Instead they watched as with a puff of jets Tony launched himself into the sky and towards the dark figure of Ultron that waited for him above.

It was all Tina could do not to break down crying where she stood. Her whole world had come crashing down in a matter of hours. Her once happy life gone to ruins cut to shreds, shot full of holes. No matter how she said it or thought it, it was gone, never to return.

She was only faintly aware of being suddenly turned around and tugged in a direction. Collecting herself she looked around her and started to run letting go of Azari who was the one that was pulling her forward.

The alarms were still going as they reached the control centre the large door already open and the ramp leading up the actual control room itself. Something caught her attention and Tina frowned looking around for the odd noise before suddenly noticing it.

The beeping was coming from her bracers and she brought them closer to her face swiping the dirt from them to see the screen. A progress bar was on the screen file names flashing through on top of it faster than she could read. She faintly saw weapons, defenses and bathroom.

Before she knew it she was standing in the control room as Pym walked forward placing the robotic head of Vision on a console. "Stay robot head, we'll be right back."

"Tina stay here." Azari ordered softly moving her away from the door as the rest of the group made to leave.

"Vision override. Operation code Quinjet." Vision stated eyes lighting up red as all of the controls in the room did the same.

"What?" Tina asked.

"What's a Quinjet?" Pym asked looking around.

"Take your seats please we are launching."

Tina gasped when with a suddenness that through her into a seat that had folded out of the floor the room shook. She clutched at her ears as they ached and popped making her somewhat light headed. "No, no stop go back!"

"Tony!" Tina yelled. With a lurch she lunged forward her body going intangible as she aimed for the back wall.

"Ow!" Tina looked up from her position on the floor her body solid again as she stared at the wall that she had tried to go through. She felt a warm trickle running around her upper lip and she slowly reached up pulling her fingers back and seeing the splotch of bright red blood on the tips. "How!"

"The Quinjet is equipped with reinforced bulk heads made to disrupt particles that try to pass through." Tina looked over at the robotic head with a very dumb expression on her face. The others had the same look but Pym looked like he was thinking something through. "The walls are made so you can't pass through them."

"Oh why didn't you just say that?" With a grunt Tina got to her feet fighting the urge to snort as her nose throbbed. "Man keep this up and I might look like Rudolph."

The jet angled slightly and Tina gasped as she saw out the window. In an instant she was at the window quickly being joined by Azari. "It's beautiful." Before her stretched out farther than she could see was a blanket of white.

Snow covered everything and even more fell from the sky. Gentle his and mountains were outlined by the white that shone with the stars light from the low night sky. Part way buried in the snowy mountains was a large metal ship. Mounds showed where large pieces were buried and ever larger chunks were still visible. A dome was on top of the ship with a large hole in the middle showing that this in fact was what they had called home for the past years.

Unfortunately Tina's attention was soon drawn to a small screen beside Vision that crackled with static before the picture resolved itself.

"No." Tina muttered tears threatening as she watched the screen. Right smack dab in the centre stood Ultron what Tina could only believe were the Iron Avengers surrounding him and his target. Stuck in Ultron's tight grip was the old form of Tony dangling inches off the ground by nothing but a tattered shirt. Parts of the once powerful battle suit that was Iron Man was only just barely attached to him some light flickering on them and sparks just visible.

"Look their taking him!" Pym yelled finger on the screen as it went back to static the camera it was using most likely shutting down.

"Stupid robot do as we say. Turn this ship around now!" Torunn commanded stepping forward to get in Vision's face.

With a sob Tina fell back into her seat hands over her mouth as she fought back tears. No not Tony, why does it have to be Tony?

"I will not." Vision stated. "Iron Man sacrificed himself to keep you safe and that is what we will do, stay safe. Stay hidden. There are parts of the world that Ultron has not reached. Far away from Ultra City. I have set a course to the Savage Land"

"Oh yah because that just sounds like the safest place in the world." Tina muttered taking a sniff and feeling the dried blood in her nose crack.

"The Savage Lands?" Azari gasped.

"That sounds horrible." Pym piped up looking around the back of his chair at Azari before turning to glance at the others.

"Parts of it are quite nice. And you'll…" A ping caught everyone's attention causing them to turn towards Tina who just shrugged.

"Not me." She told them.

"Alert reserve power depleted, recharge, required." Vision stated his voice sounding more mechanical than normal. Eyes dimming his head eventually slumped forward slightly his eyes going black as he shut down.

"What just happened?" Tina asked looking at the now shut down head.

"He's out of juice." Pym explained getting up to get a closer look at the head.

"Well that's just great. What now?" Azari asked looking around at the others his gaze lingering on James as the teen stared out the window and towards the horizon. Since they had left what was once their home he had barely made a peep, barely moved at all even.

"Should we, you know tuck him in?" Everyone but James turned to look at Tina like she had grown a second head. "What it's just an idea." She shrunk down in her seat her hands instinctively reaching up and going to grasp the hood of her cape, but it wasn't there. Her mind flashed back to her sacrifice.

She had phased through the cape that was once worn by her own father to escape Ultron. She sobered slightly her head bowing as she remembered, she couldn't help but think that somehow, she was incomplete; somehow she had left more behind than her childhood home.

"I think I can get him up and running." Pym stated hands holding the robotic head as he examined something. "I'll just have to reconfigure his power matrix."

"I say thee nay." Torunn roared. "I will not run and I will not hide, I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what he's done."

"But Tony wanted us safe. Going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that." Azari reasoned. "James back me up."

"James?" Tina asked looking at her long-time friend. She's never seen him looking so sad before. He looked exactly like she felt.

"I lead Ultron to our home, Tony's gone because of me." James finally answered to his name but his gaze didn't leave the window. His shoulders slumped a little more and Tina leaned forward now really worried for her friend. The odd times that he has been upset he bounced back so fast that it was like it was never a problem.

"No we're going after Ultron, Pym take the controls and head to this Ultra City." Torunn ordered.

"I'm on it Torunn. Ah two questions. Where is Ultra City and how do you fly this thing?"


	6. Fear of Heights

**Thank you Impurest Cheese for you questions. And yes I know that there's not much variety but I like to try to keep it close to the actual story, don't worry I do plan to get it to stray from the story soon. And as for you questions. I do plan for her to find out who her mother is but not for a while and she will find out who her father **_**really **_**is so don't worry.**

**Chapter Six**

**Fear of Heights**

**2,441 Words**

"How are we supposed to know?" Tina asked. With a huff she got up from her seat at the back of the jet and made her way to the front leaning around Pym's seat in front of the controls to take a look. "Hey I recognize this."

"How?" Torunn asked peeking around her and looking at the controls with a frown.

"Easy their just like the video game that Tony made…me." Tina explained eyes widening as she got to the end. "Holy crap, I know how to fly this thing!"

"Move over Pym!" She ordered grinning as she slid into his place at the controls. "Now let's see it's been a bit but…" With her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth she slowly reached towards one of the many buttons on the console.

With a quick tap on the button the window in front of her blacked out neon green diagrams and readings popping up in its place. "Perfect exactly what I was after." Touching a diagram with her hand expanded it a list of coordinates and names popping up. The top one that was blinking off and on read 'Savage Land: 69 30' South, 68 30' West'. Looking down the list she found what she was looking for. 'Ultra City: 40 39'51' North, 73 56'19'West'

"And Bingo was his name'o." Tina sang selecting Ultra City. The second the location was selected the diagrams shifted as the plane angled itself in the correct location. With a sigh she got out of the seat and hitting the button letting the window clear so they could see what was passing them.

"James come with me." Tina ordered.

Nothing, he didn't move, he didn't even look away from the window. "James now or I'll force you." That got his attention. Never has Tina threatened someone no matter how minor it might have been.

"Make me." He mumbled turning back to gaze out the window.

Torunn smirked as she drew and leaned casually against the hilt of her sword. "This is going to be good." Pym whispered to Azari nudging the taller one in the ribs.

Faster than James could react even when he was watching her reflection in the window Tina lunged forward wrapping her hands in his hair and pulling him easily from the chair. "Ow hey!" James yelled clutching at her smaller pale hands in his dark red hair.

"You are coming with me one way or another." Tina growled green eyes flashing as she scowled down at him. Reaching down with her other hand she wrapped it around the stiff fabric of his jacket and pulled face going red as she pulled him to his feet. Pulling sharply she forced him down to her lower height. "Come."

He gulped but nodded his head. Pulling on his jacket and pulling him towards the back of the jet she couldn't help but grin. With her now free hand she pressed a button on the back wall. A seam appeared as the door pulled back and slid behind the wall on the otherside.

What was in front of them now was what could have only been a small storage area. The walls were lined with bars of thick metal and a few pipes. With a grunt she throw James forward the large and stronger teen stumbling slightly before he turned back to face her.

"What is wrong with you James?" Tina asked pressing the button on the door and hearing it swish shut.

"What do you mean?" James asked back casting a quick eye around the room as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the metal wall.

"What do I mean?" Tina repeated at a loss for a second. "You know what I mean! I mean why are you so moopy, why are you closing yourself off. This isn't like you James."

"Okay since you obviously know me better than I do, tell what am I like?"

"Well…you're like…" Tina stuttered tapping her fingers together nervously.

"Exactly so why don't you just…"

"Tina, James!" Pym yelled his voice carrying through the door with surprising ease.

"We'll finish this later." Tina promised. With a swish the door opened and she rushed out into the main room of the jet. "What is it, did we hit Rudolph or something?"

"Or something." Azari answered. "Look."

She did and she couldn't believe what she saw. The sky was a dark red color, beams of light shooting up from the centre of the massive city before them. Tall towers rose from the ground a dark grey color in the red sky.

Then she looked down eyes narrowing at the rocks in the water. "Anybody else expect a leprechaun to jump out at you?" Tina asked looking at the others.

"Thou make no sense." Torunn told her standing up straight and placing her sword back in its holder on her back.

With a sigh Tina shook her head. "It's like I'm speaking another language. What I mean is does this look like a trap to you?"

"Aye."

"There fine it's just rocks what's the worst that can happen." Azari told them shrugging.

"Torunn?" Tina asked the hidden question obvious to all.

"Aye I can." She promised a smug look on her face as she nodded her head at the smaller girl.

"Good lets go, I'll set the plane to crash into the city even if it's not shut down. No point in letting Ultron get it." Tina told them fiddling with some of the settings. With a whine the lights went out a red glow replacing them as the screen blacked out and the same diagrams of before popped up only this time a bright red color.

"Let's go there's an escape hatch in the storage room in the back." Surprisingly no one argued with the usually immature girl, the one that tends to be even more immature than Pym. It was a tight fit but somehow they all squezzed into the storage room.

Pym shrunk down as Torunn handed him Vision's head holding out a wire for him to hold onto. The second his grip was firm she grabbed Azari and James as Tina got on her back piggy back style being extra careful of her super sharp sword.

"Ready?" Torunn asked.

Everyone gave their consent and James reached towards a button on the wall and pushed it. Instantly a hiss was heard as locks engaged on the other door When no more hissing could be heard a whine sounded from in front of them as a larger hatch opened up and air rushed in.

Tina felt her stomach flip as their hair was sent flying. With purposeful steps Torunn stepped forward and stopped at the door giving Tina a wonderfully terrifying view of outside. That ground was both far down and going by fast.

With a whimper she buried her face in the other girl's neck squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the wind whip her short hair behind her. She felt Torunn step forward and then it was like she weighed nothing. She still didn't let her eyes open even a little, even when her eyes started to ache from how strong she was keeping them lidded.

She tightened her hold around Torunn's neck making the flying girl chuckle. "Relax we won't fall, not this time."

That only brought her fears back even stronger as she had a flash back to her first flying experience.

_Tina smiled as she looked up at the clear blue sky from where she lay on the grass. Above her she could see the shapes of the clouds taking on different forms, and she could even see Torunn and Pym as they flew through the air laughing at their enjoyment._

_They circled each other getting closer before suddenly separating again and repeating. Tina couldn't help but laugh at them as they continued to play. With a swish of wind Torunn dived low running her hand along the water of the fountain close by before pulling up and doing a loop. _

"_Come get me Torunn!" Pym yelled his voice high and squeaky in his small form. With a laugh Pym ducked down as Torunn swopped closer hands outstretched to grab him._

_She missed the first time so she caught up to him trying her best to follow his fast movements as she laughed. It was tough work, already being so small made it tough to see him but on top of that she was laughing and he was doing evasive maneuvers hoping to dodge her._

_With either extreme luck or skill she finally gently closed her fist around him when he went to dive low to the ground. She giggled as she set down and opened her hands to the small form resting on her palm wings dipping in defeat._

"_She got you Pym." Tina giggled skipping up to the two. _

"_Yah I know." Pym sighed. "But I'll get you next time." With that vow he jumped from her hand flying off into the trees._

_Looking at eachother even though they were only ten the height difference was still easily visible. Tina smiled and moved her long hair from her face before with a giggle she jumped forward tackling Torunn and causing them to roll down the hill._

"_I win." Tina giggled. She looked down at Torunn as she sat victoriously on her stomach arms crossed._

"_Thou are far from victory." Torunn grinned. With one easy twist Tina was the one on the ground giggling as Torunn leaned down and held her hands to the side with her knees. "Thou are at my mercy." With a giggle she reached forward and started to tickle the smaller girl._

_Tina laughed squirming under the larger girl as she tried to escape her tickling hands. Finally not able to take anymore she went intangible and slipped away gasping for air as she stood away from Torunn and continued to giggle. With a tired sigh she plopped down on the grass hearing the solid thump of Torunn joining her._

"_Whats it like?" Tina asked finally catching her second breath._

"_What do you mean?" Torunn asked peaking at her from under her blond hair._

"_What's it like being a fairy? You know able to fly?" Tina explained changing positions so she rested on her side and propping her head on her open hand._

"_Amazing." Torunn sighed smiling happily. "To be in the air, not stuck on the ground. To fly free and be free. It's just, too much for words."_

"_Oh I see." Tina said frowning as she tried to understand what she was saying._

"_Let me show you." Torunn told her jumping to her feet and easily pulling the smaller girl to hers. "Ready?" Torunn asked._

_Tina's eyes widened and she firmly shook her head trying to step back. She wasn't ready, what was even happening? "To bad!" Torunn laughed._

_With a sudden pull Tina was in the air and she let a scream spill from her mouth as her eyes screwed tight._

_She felt them level out. Torunn was flying fast enough that Tina was flying beside her horizontal to the ground but still slow enough that they didn't pass things in a blur. Slowly, very slowly, millimetre by millimetre Tina opened her eyes._

_With a gasp she looked around mouth stretching into a smile. "Wow!" She gasped holding her free arm out wide so it acted like a wing. "This is amazing." She breathed looking around her as they passed over the living area the small buildings that they lived in separately visible in the clearing._

"_I told you." Torunn giggled slanting to the left to loop back towards the fountain. She angled downwards as they got closer and started to slow down._

"_Hi Tina!" Pym suddenly yelled from right in front of them. _

_Torunn and Tina both let out a startled scream that quickly became louder as Torunn lost her grip on Tina's arm._

_With a loud crack Tina hit the water of the fountain for once grateful with how deep it is. She came up gasping eyes scrunched shut because of her bangs in her eyes._

"_Never again!" She roared struggling to swim to the shore. _

"_Sorry." Pym muttered now full sized and waiting to help her out of the water. With a groan Pym grabbed her arms and pulled struggling to help her out of the water._

"_Never again!" Tina vowed with a glare._

A boom shook her from her memories and she looked up with a gasp momentarily forgetting about how high up she was. A ball of fire was in the sky flaming parts of the jet they were just in falling from inside of it.

She looked at the ball as it shrunk down the fire disappearing enough for her to notice the trails of smoke leading to it. "Okay fine so maybe they would have attacked us."

"Oh now you agree Azari." Tina groaned. She looked around her more before she made the mistake of looking down.

With a gasp she tucked her head back into Torunn's neck. "Tell me when we're back on the ground."

"Were back on the ground." Torunn told Tina.

Holding her breath Tina looked up before letting out the air in a sigh. "Oh thank god."

"What did my father do?"

Tina looked at Torunn with a raised eye brow. "Really?" Sighing she shook her head and dropped down from the taller girls back as the others looked around.

Metal. That's all they could see. The crashing of waves was visible along with banging and crunching. Multiple hallways were visible before them but they looked more like gaps in the metal buildings around them than actual hallways.

Tina leaned over the edge slightly holding her breath as they looked down at the crashing water. Just below them she could just faintly see the large barrels of what could only be the missile launchers that had shot down their ship.

Scuffing got her attention and she turned just in time to see Pym enter the tunnel. "Hey wait up!" She hissed running into the hallway to catch up to them.

They weren't there. It was like they walked in and then they dissaperead. Not even two meters into the tunnel it turned sharply to the right leaving her only two choices. One take the turn and hope that she catches up to them, or two wait and hope they come back for her.

She was never one to wait and see. Taking a deep breath she made the turn and walked into the dark tunnel.


End file.
